vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Boy
Summary Dead Boy is a supporting protagonist in the Nightside series written by Simon R. Green, first appearing in the novel Nightingale's Lament. An undead teenager whose soul is cursed to possess its own dead body, Dead Boy is known for his reputation as a vigilante within the city of the Nightside, as well as his equal reputation of being extremely hard to kill through most means. At the age of seventeen, the person who would later become known as Dead Boy was mugged and killed while walking the Nightside streets, taken for all of the credit cards and loose change on his person. What should have been the end, however, was instead a new beginning, as Dead Boy was soon resurrected by an unknown benefactor and set upon the streets to find his killers. Soon after his resurrection, he located each and every one of them and took his revenge. Unfortunately, the deal which Dead Boy made in order to return to life came with a cost; even after finishing the task he had set out to perform, Dead Boy's body was denied its rest, forcing him to live on as a spirit possessing its own corpse. By the time the events of the novels take place, he has been undead for over thirty years, and has spent his time doing good deeds and killing those who would do wrong, claiming that it's the only chance he has at breaking the compact he made. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Dead Boy Origin: Nightside Gender: Male Age: Roughly 47 (Was 17 on the day of his death, and has been in his undead state for over thirty years since) Classification: Undead Human, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2 and 7), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can see people's auras, as well as magic enchantments, wards and curses that have been put in place. His hearing allows him to hear changes in a person's breathing, to the point that he knew the exact moment John regained consciousness from how his breathing changed), minor Telepathy (Can glimpse into the minds of other dead beings and call up visions of their last moments alive), Magic, Durability Negation (Knows a curse which can boil several people's brains inside their heads), Madness Manipulation (Unknown; Drove a man insane by telling him what it was like to be dead), Healing (Can use a person's life energy to repair his body should it become too damaged to use), Soul Manipulation and BFR (Can use a person's remaining years to power a spell which sends their soul into "the borderlands we pass through between this life and the next"), Magic Nullification (His presence "confuses" both offensive and defensive magic, causing it to fail), Resistance to the following; Pain Manipulation (Physically incapable of feeling pain due to his body being dead, and has to take specialized drugs in order to feel any form of pain or other physical sensation), Disease Manipulation (Lord Pestilence, a god of disease, was unable to affect Dead Boy with his powers, even when unleashing "every fever and blight and growth that had ever vexed mankind" on him directly), Ice Manipulation (Cryogenic technology, designed to keep bodies in permanent stasis, had no effect on him.), Mind Manipulation (Resisted a psychic attack from the Primal; higher-dimensional, purely conceptual beings), Soul Manipulation (Resisted an "antipossession" spell designed to force his soul out of his body), and Possession (Resisted possession from the Primal) Attack Potency: Wall level (Kicked a steel door off its hinges. Easily killed a man whose fists were larger than human heads. Far stronger than John Taylor, and is capable of effortlessly beating him to the point of being unable to move). Certain magic spells of his can ignore conventional durability Speed: Supersonic (Casual bullet-timer. Faster than John Taylor) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Threw John into a wall from several feet away, with enough force to nearly kill the latter) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Unfazed by attacks from John Taylor. Survived being hit by his own car). Immortality and healing make him difficult to kill. Stamina: Vastly superhuman. Does not tire or require any form of rest or sustenance due to being dead, and can continue fighting after taking several grievous injuries. Pain and other debilitating sensations are entirely nonexistent to him, and he no longer has a need to breathe. Range: Standard melee range physically. A few meters with spells and magic attacks. At least Hyperversal with soul BFR. (The void which Dead Boy sends a person's soul into is retroactively confirmed to be Limbo, which exists beyond every dimension in the setting) Standard Equipment: A pair of twin daggers. Owns a futuristic car which houses several weapons systems and defenses. Intelligence: High in terms of combat, as well as information regarding death, undead beings, magic and the afterlife. Somewhat below average otherwise. Weaknesses: Relatively sub-par intelligence in most areas. Thanks to the numerous injuries he has sustained over the years, his body is held together by stitches, staples and duct tape, a weakness which has been exploited more than once in order to incapacitate him for brief periods of time. Others Notable Victories: Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's profile (Speed was equalized and Zombie Jason was used.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Greenverse Category:Nightside Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blade Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9